Speedroid
| romaji = Supīdoroido | romaji_anime = Supīdoroido | fr_name = Vitesseroid | de_name = Geschwindigkeitsroid | it_name = Velociroid | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Seupideuroideu | pt_name = Velocidaroide | es_name = Velociroid | sets = * Breakers of Shadow * Shining Victories * Raging Tempest * Maximum Crisis | tcg = * Clash of Rebellions * High-Speed Riders * OTS Tournament Pack 3 * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Star Pack Battle Royal * Duelist Pack: Dimensional Guardians * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Code of the Duelist * Shadows in Valhalla * OTS Tournament Pack 12 | ocg = * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2015, Issue 3 promotional card * Booster SP: Highspeed Riders * V Jump December 2016 promotional card * Premium Pack 19 * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.3 * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Premium Pack 2019 * V Jump March 2019 promotional card * 20th Secret Rare Challenge Pack * V Jump Spring 2020 subscription bonus | korea = * Premium Pack Vol.12 * Premium Pack Vol.14 1st Wave * Premium Pack Vol.14 2nd Wave | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Speedroid" ( Supīdoroido) is an archetype of WIND Machine monsters used by Yugo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. This archetype is a sub-archetype of the "roid" archetype. Design with "Terrortop", "Red-Eyed Dice" and "Taketomborg" in the anime.]] "Speedroid" monsters mostly resemble weaponized toys, like tops and boomerangs, or make references to games, like dice, with their names commonly being puns or portmanteaus with the names of said toys/games mostly from Japan. The Synchro Monsters are called "Hi-Speedroid" ("Highspeedroid" in Japanese). Members Main Deck Extra Deck Playing style "Speedroids" focus on fast Synchro Summons. "Speedroid Terrortop" makes for a great opening move, as it can Special Summon itself from the hand while the player controls no monsters and can search for any "Speedroid" monster from the Deck, while also starting the deck's numerous combos. The deck also have several cards that aids them to advance their Synchro Summoning plan further. For example, "Taketomborg" can Special Summon itself as a non-Tuner, or Special Summon any "Speedroid" Tuner from the Deck by Tributing itself, or even both. "Speedroid Double Yoyo" can Special Summon more "Speedroid" monsters from the Graveyard when Normal Summoned, which can be followed up with a Synchro Summon if a Tuner monster was Summoned, or another search if "Taketomborg" or "Terrotop" was Summoned. Their Tuners also have useful effects, either for flexibility ("Red-Eyed Dice" and "Maliciousmagnet") or protection ("Three-Eyed Dice"). They also have several cards that can be activated by banishing themselves from the Graveyard for more usage, such as "Speed Recovery" and "Horse Stilts". "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" is the deck's central focus most of the time, due to its powerful negation effect and it being easy to Summon in this deck. With the correct setup, the deck's even capable of Summoning multiple copies of "Crystal Wing" in one turn. However, this is no longer possible with the Master Rule 4 in effect (without any Link Monster's assistance). This Deck can also make good use of Xyz Monsters, mainly Rank 3 Xyz Monsters with "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg". Because of excellent synergy between "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" (sometimes "Tri-Eyed Dice" and "Menko" as well), those cards often utilized in various strategies (mainly ones that focus on Rank 3 Xyz Summons), including, but not limited to, "Burning Abyss" and "The Phantom Knights". However, it is also this synergy that ultimately led to "Terrortop" being Limited in both the OCG and TCG, due to its overusage in almost all Decks, primarily "Zoodiac" and all of its variants. Some of the archetype's monster effects (such as "Taketomborg" or "Hagoita") limit the player to Special Summoning only WIND monsters during the turn their effects are used. The "Windwitch" archetype can work intimately with this Deck, due to their similar ability of Synchro Summoning and also being WIND-based archetype as well. Recommended cards Official Decks Weaknesses * Although "Speedroids" are an excellent swarming Deck, the archetype itself is almost completely focused on the user, and their cards have somewhat low utility on its own, with very few cards that hinder the opponent substantially. Therefore, it is somewhat dependent on whatever monster they Synchro Summoned in order to maintain both offense and defense on the field. * The biggest weakness of this deck is their heavy dependency on "Speedroid Terrortop", which is unsearchable through normal means itself, which can severely hamper the Deck's speed and preventing them from maintaining card advantage during the early game. ** This can be circumvented by sending "Terrortop" to the Graveyard and either revive it or add it to your hand through various card effects (primarily "Speed Recovery"). * The Deck relies heavily on their Graveyard, which can be exploited through banishing cards such as "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos". * Because they are very dependent on Synchro Summons, they are also susceptible to Anti-Special Summoning cards such as "Vanity's Emptiness", "Vanity's Fiend", and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo". * Extra Deck lockdown effects, such as "Domain of the True Monarchs" or "Nekroz of Unicore", will shut the deck down until their effect disappear. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes